The Tale of Squigly, A Rising Shinobi
by OneVs100
Summary: Oneshot: A girl losing almost everything dear to her endures the hardship of living in the shinobi knowing that she's really dead. That is until she reaches The Village Hidden in the Leaves.


**A/N: Now that I've finally gotten this out of my head I can finally get back to worling on other fics that I have. So for those that are fans of Naruto and the game Skullgirls enjoy!**

**Also for those that will wonder this but Squigly will be at the age of 6 in this first part before a major timeskip.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Skullgirls as well as any of their contents.**

* * *

**In The Hokage Tower**

"You want to run that by me again?" A blonde man asked as he sat down behind a desk.

The person that stood a few feet in front of him cleared his throat "So far we haven't exactly found any of these 'parasites', so we can't be sure that they're a threat."

"Any ideas on how to find these parasites" The blonde man asked.

"We already have sensory ninja observing the village's citizens. We have reason to believe that one of these parasites may have already entered the village when one of the sensory ninja noticed something odd among a group of villagers. These parasites live by attaching themselves to a person, depending on the person it may difficult for us to find this parasite before it'll do any harm."

"Very well, inform the Hyuuga Clan the situation, their byakugan well aid your search for the parasite" The blonde man replied with a serious look "When you do find this parasite bring it to me, I'll ask it a few questions personally."

"Right away Lord Hokage" The man said as he left the room leaving the blonde as well as another man with a spiky pony tail to continue their duties.

"Any thoughts Shikamaru?" The blonde man asked as the man with the spiky pony tail turned to him.

"Nothing comes to mind, just glad that our kids are in the academy while this all happening. Better for this situation to be handled quickly so the children won't get caught in a possible crossfire" The man known as Shikanaru said as he filled out paperwork in his desk.

The blonde man simply smirk and looked at his desk to find stacks of paper, he simply let out a sigh "This paperwork is seriously tiring."

* * *

**Elsewhere in The Hidden Leaf Village**

It was a peaceful day among the villagers of The Hidden Leaf, it has been years since the war ended and so far everyone was contempt with long period of peace. Even so, it wasn't so much of a peaceful day for a cloaked figure walking among the villagers. The cloak was a grey color that seemed to cover the body of a child, there wasn't a way to identify the person due to the figure wearing a hood and mask to cover his/her face. The villagers failed to notice the cloaked figure as they were happily chatting amongst each other, only quick glances were thrown at the figure but they simply ignored it and continued on with their lives.

"Please milady, you must rethink your plan. These ninja have the highest capability of detecting us" A whisper spoke out in the gray cloak "It would be impossible to seek refuge here, especially since the Third Hokage was the last person that knows about me."

"There's no other option, even nobody else knows about you, I have to convince the Seventh Hokage to allow us to stay" A childish female voice said whispered so the other voice will be able to hear.

"I really hope he's as much of a gentleman as the third, your family had good ties with this village for a long time. Even the Second allowed the likes of me to roam the village, so long as my host wasn't a threat, luckily your grandfather was a ninja during his youth. Other wise I wouldn't have been able to bond with your chakra properly" The male voice whispered as the cloaked figure stood still to view the Hokage Monument.

"Amazing..." The child spoke up as she looked up to see the faces of each Hokage on the mountain, she seemed to slightly shiver in her spot.

"What's the matter?" The male voice asked in a quiet town as they were getting odd looks from a few of the villagers.

"I'm just nervous that I get to finally meet the Hero of the Hidden Leaf" The cloaked figure said.

"Let's just hope he's the hero that we've hears so much about" The voice whispered as the cloaked figure continued her journey to the Hokage Tower.

The figure walked for several minutes without notice, a few glances from the villages but she didn't stop until she bumped into a man who seemed to be singing.

"Ah! I'm so sorry" The girl shrieked as she bowed quickly, the man simply let out a laugh as he saw the full hearted apology.

"Ey kid, I'm the one that should be throwing out the apology" The man said as he patted the girl's head "I get a little distracted whenever I bust some mad rhymes."

"W-well I uh..." The girl was blushing but it was unseen due to her wearing a mask to cover only the bottom half of her face.

"What's a little kid like you doing out here anyways" The man asked "Shouldn't you be at school."

"U-umm" The girl was nervous knowing that she doesn't have anything to answer the man's question, she was about to answer until a few presences surrounded her.

"Killer Bee, I wasn't expecting to see you visiting the village anytime soon" Another voice spoke out from the girl's side.

"I'm on vacation, thought I'd spend here and kick it with the homie Naruto" The man identified as Killer Bee replied as if he was rapping.

"I'm sure he'd enjoy your company on his free time but right now we're here to subdue this child" Another voice said behind the cloaked girl.

The girl was frightened knowing that she's been discovered, worst of all they might've known about the parasite that resides within her head. She stood there shaking in fear knowing that they may separate her and her only companion.

"Ey dawg, arresting this kid for ditching school ain't cool man" Killer Bee said as the ninja around him looked at him slightly confused.

"We'll inform you on the details later, right now this child is not your ordinary child" The ninja then looked towards the direction of the child only to find an empty space where the child was supposed to be.

"I guess this kid is better than you guys think she is" Killer Bee snickered as the leaf ninja scattered to search for the cloaked girl.

* * *

"What do I do? What do I do?" The cloaked girl asked to herself as she ran through the roads of the village. Escaping the ninja was the most difficult task she has ever done her life, especially when they surrounded her like that. However, she put herself in the most difficult situation by making the ninja of this village hunt her down. Her short freedom was cut when she felt something grab her cloak and lift her up from the ground.

"Now what do we have here" A female voice spoke up as the girl is now facing a woman with short pink hair and an odd mark on her forehead "Cutting class?"

"Please it isn't what it looks like!" The girl said as she struggled from the woman's grasp, although it was no use as the woman's grip held tight to the girl's cloak.

"Sorry kiddo, but it's never good to miss a day from the academy" The pink haired woman said as she looked at the girl's eyes. Never in her life has she seen anybody else have natural red eyes, other than Kurenai "Say, there's something off about you..."

The girl simply shrieked in her position and shook in fear once again "P-please miss, I have to get going."

"Oh really? Sneaking off somewhere looking awfully suspicious?" The pink haired woman said smirking as she pulled down the mask, for a few seconds she simply stared at the sight and then pulled up the mask to hide what she had seen "I see, you're not from around here are you?"

The girl slowly shook her head knowing that she's been revealed, luckily for her, her face was only seen by the pink haired woman.

"What kind of sick person would do this to a child?" The woman said angrily as she set down the girl back on her feet, she then gave the child a look "We're paying a visit to the Hokage, and you'd better explain everything, and then we'll see what I can do about your situation."

The girl hesitantly nodded, still nervous from being discovered, but smiled inwardly in relief that she may have be safe "Th-thank you miss."

"You don't have to be scared, and please you don't have to call me miss, my name is Sakura Haruno" The woman introduced herself as she gave the girl a small smile.

The girl's eyes widened upon hearing the name "Y-your one of the New Sannin!"

* * *

**Back in the Hokage Mansion**

"So Sakura has found this parasite" The blonde man said to the new arrival in his office.

"Yup and from the looks of it, she was able to handle the situation peacefully and is currently bringing in the parasite as we speak."

"Alright that's good to hear" The blonde man said smiling softly "You're dismissed, Konohamaru."

"Later Bro!" The person known as Konohamaru said as he ran to the nearest open window and vanished in an instant.

_knock! Knock!_

"Speak of the devil" Shikamaru said as he lazily sat in his desk chair with his feet on the table, although he immediately sat in a proper position knowing he may be scolded by Sakura for sitting too comfortable on his desk. The mere thought of it was troublesome for the Nara.

"Hellooo, you're not too busy are you?" A familiar voice called out as the door opened to reveal Sakura Haruno.

"Not at all" The blonde called out signifying for Sakura to enter the office "As a matter of fact we just finished filling out the paper work for the upcoming Chunin Exams."

"That's great to hear" Sakura replied as now stood in the middle of the office "By the way, why do I keep hearing something about a parasite in the village."

"We had reason to believe that these creatures called 'parasites' have recently started making appearences among the whole country. They live up to their name but the only mystery is that we we're not too sure as to what they look like" Shikamaru spoke up in his seat with a serious expression "There was only one case about some girl with living hair but there was nothing else since it was pretty recent. Earlier today one of the sensory ninja detected something odd with one of the villagers, almost as if the person was two people."

"I hope it's nothing too bad, are these parasites a threat?"

Shikamaru simply shrugged at the pink haired woman's question "We'll never know until we capture one of these parasites" as if on cue they heard a slight rumble of clothing being shook, both the Nara and the blonde man took a closer look to find a small cloaked figure behind Sakura.

The blonde man smiled understanding the small figure's situation "You don't have to hide yourself, ya know."

Sakura turned her head and looked down to the small figure hiding herself behind her "It's okay, we're all friendly here."

"No!" The girl shouted in a shaky voice "They'll take him away from me!"

"I promise, everything will be fine" Sakura said calmy to the child to ease the girl's fear. The shaking has slowed but everyone saw that the child was slightly shaking as she slowly inched to reveal herself still hiding under the cloak. The girl slowly reached for her mask slowly with her hands still slightly shaking, but she was still able to pull down her mask to reveal her face.

The sight was shocking to both the blonde man and the Nara. The girl's skin was pale blue as well as her hair seeming to have turned purple by some unknown reason, what shocked them the most was the stitches that kept the girl's lips shut.

"Isn't there something else you're supposed to show us?" Sakura said calmy to not provoke the child to run or try anything hasty. The girl slowly nodded to pull off the hood of her cloak to reveal more of her hair purple as well as some still black as well as a hole on the left side of her head. In a matter of seconds a serpent like creature dlowlwmade it's way out of the little girl's head.

"Rest assured, I'm not here to harm anyone" The serpent like creature spoke up breaking the silence.

"How can we be so sure" Shikamaru called out as he sat lazily once again, even if he were to appear lazy, he is always ready for any attack.

"Because if it weren't for me, then this child would have perished before we arrived here" The serpent said "Believe me, I have protected this child for the last few months from the dangers of the wilderness as well as a dangerous family that has been hunting us down for quite some time."

"I see" The blonde said as he rested his elbows on his desk "Then do you mind telling us as to what happened to this girl."

The serpent creature looked down as if he was awaiting approval from the little girl, she slowly nodded her head and the serpent looked back at the blonde "Very well, I will explain for her since milady has had a very traumatic experience."

"Understood" The blonde man said as he paid full attention to the serpent.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage" The serpent replied.

"Yoy don't have to be formal with me" The blonde man said with a soft smile "Just call me by name, Naruto Uzumaki."

Minutes have gone by as the serpent told the tragic moments that occurred not too long ago. The girl herself nearly shed a tear as she heard her companion spoke but was easily comforted by the pink haired woman that stood behind her. As the serpent spoke, Naruto himself couldn't help but feel sorry for the child. For some her age to have been put through so much in a matter of a day, he understood the girl's pain. Unable to have any bonds with any one because of how the people have seen them, the girl was looked at by townsfolk in nearby towns as a monster due to her being a walking corpse.

"And so we come here seeking refuge because we have nowhere else to turn to, the Contiello Mansion has been reduced to rubble as well as most of our allies have been long gone" The serpent said as he sighed.

"I'm sorry but what was your name again?" Naruto asked the serpent as he stood up.

"Leviathan, and this here is Sienna Contiello" The serpent identified as Leviathan said as he gave a slight bow.

"Well Leviathan, I have another question. Do you have any information on these other parasites" Naruto asked as he walked up to Sienna and Leviathan.

"As a matter of fact I do, but it's not us parasites that you should be worried about there's an even greater threat than you can possibly imagine" Leviathan replied.

"Alright" Naruto then looked up to Sakura and gave her a slight nod, on cue the pink haired woman performed a series of hand signs then tapped Sienna on the shoulder with two fingers causing the girl to fall asleep, leaving the parasite awake.

"What's the meaning of this?" Leviathan growled as he glared at the Hokage.

"Answer with full honesty, she doesn't have much time left does she?" The blonde said as he looked Leviathan in the eyes with a serious expression. The parasite himself could only sigh in worry as he looked at the child's sleeping form with sadness in his eyes.

"I just don't have a way of telling her" Leviathan said as if he was about to cry "I've protected her all this time and I know that in the end it will all be pointless. Her chakra is too weak and I'm unable to bond with it any longer, even now her body decays because my chakra grows weak as well. I've done my best to keep her alive as long as I possibly could but it's hopeless, the threat we face is the only thing that keeps us going."

"I can tell by the link I've sensed ever since you've entered this room" Naruto said as he kneeled down to observe the girl's chakra "Her flame is slowly dimming by the day, from what I cant tell, she only has a well left."

"I should've known, we've been wandering for nearly three months" Leviathan sighed upon hearing the news "Ar least now she may rest knowing that she finally got to meet you."

Naruto smiled gently as he watched girl rest peacefuly as he heard the parasite's words. He then observed the tiny flame inside the girl's life force, it was dim but it was nothing Naruto is able to brighten. He placed his hand hovering over the center of the girl's chest, in an instant the flame inside the girl as been relot and grew as bright as everyone else.

"Everytging will fine now, all we need to do is make sure the girl gets a fine recovery" Naruto said as he stood up.

"Listen Leviathan" Sakura kneeled down to the parasite's level "We're going to have to keep you two seperated for a short period."

"I cannot, once the parasite and host are separated then it is immediate death for the both of us!" Leviathan called out.

"Don't worry, once you're removed you can remain near Naruto to keep yourself alive" Sakura said "As for her, I'll make sure she lives. You're looking at the best medic in the Hidden Leaf."

"H-how can you be so sure" Leviathan asked nervous about the process.

"Let"s just say I have the ability to do almost anything" Naruto said as the serpent saw that there was a course of serene energy flowing through the blonde, almost as if he lived up to his word.

"A sage..." Leviathan whispered as looked at the blonde in awe "Very well but please... Make sure that Miss Squigly makes a healthy recovery."

"You can count on me" Sakura said as she lifted the sleeping child with both arms, the parasite then slowly crawled out of the child's head and onto Naruto's shoulder. As the serpent crawled out of the girl's head, Sakura immediately focused her chakra to keep the girl alive with her medical ninjutsu.

"Amazing..." Leviathan's tone of voice has changed as the surge of energy flowed through his body "I feel as though, I'm being overwhelmed yet this chakra feels very soothing."

"This is all just a part of my abilities" Naruto spoke as Sakira left the office holding the child in her arms, as soon as the pink haired nin left the room, Naruto sat down on his desk with the serpent resting on his shoulders "Now then what is this certain threat that we need to worry about?"

Leviathan gave the Hokage a blank stare but responded with a simple answer "The Skullgirl."

* * *

**5 Days Later**

"How's the patient doing?" Sakura asked a nurse that walked out of a hospital room.

"She's doing very well, an excellent recovery indeed" The nurse said as she observed her clipboard "I must say, it was a fine work using the first hokage's cells to create and artificial hand for the little girl. Even the spot on her back has closed on it's own when Naruto gave her a small piece of the fox's chakra. Even now her flesh is very healthy and has been restored to it's natural color, although as for her hair it seems as though she may be stuck with having that odd olor but everything else seems to check out fine. Even the small holes where the stitches were have closed up immediately and they left no mark. The only problem we have here is that creating an artificial eye is impossible, so she's going to have to live the rest of her life with only one eye. We just need to keep her here for another day once she wakes up so we can run a few tests, other than that it seems we were able to save a life."

"That's great to hear" Sakura said as she was relieved of the child's well being "As we speak Naruto is filling out forms to make the child a citizen of the hidden leaf, although her surname will be changed for her protection."

"Really? Has the Hokage decided on a name yet?" The nurse asked.

"Actually she'll be rightfully adopted by the Hokage himself" Sakura replied.

"How very noble of the Hokage to take in such a poor child" The nurse said as tears streamed out of her eyes.

"Yeah, from now on she'll be know as Sienna Uzumaki, maybe she'll think about being a ninja. Who knows, if she does, maybe she'll live to become a hero just like Naruto."

**7 Years Later**

There once was a girl that lost her family in one day, then she was killed by the hands of a woman known as Black Dahlia. The girl faced the hardships of loneliness even when she had a companion with her as they wandered across the Elemental Nations. She was called a monster from because of her decaying body, even so she moved forward to survive. After months she entered the Village Hidden in the leaves to seek refuge and protection. After her companion has told their tale, the Seventh Hokage allowed them to stay in the village. They gathered the best to restore the young girl back to normal, it was successful, from then on she lived as the adoptive daughter of the Seventh Hokage. She was able to find a place to call home once again, with a family that welcomed her with open arms.

Afterwords she chose to become a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village after hearing her new brother speak of becoming a hero. She too wanted to become a hero, one that would make sure nobody has to suffer the same fate she had. After much dedication into her studies, she became an honorable ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Even now she stands in front of the cause of her past family's death. She stands face to face with the Skullgirl, driven by the power of the Skull Heart. The Skull Heart that never should've been planted in the hands of the Contiellos.

There stood Sienna 'Squigly' Uzumaki, a genin of the Hidden Leaf Village, alongside with her comrades, Filia, and Carol, her close friends in the ninja academy as well an official team lead by a Jounin. They stand there gazing upon the Skullgirl's red eyes, eyes that seem to shape a skull.

"I do believe your brother will be quite unhappy once he finds out that you've decided to 'steal his thunder' from defeating the skullgirl" Leviathan said as he poke his head out from Squigly's sleeve.

"Well it should teach Boruto to stop putting whoopie cushions on my seats whenever we come over" The one known as Fillia spoke up as her hair let out a laugh "C'mon Samson, at least warn whenever that happens."

"Well if we can put that aside I think we should focus our attention at the Skullgirl" Carol spoke up as she readied a demon wind shuriken.

"Whar makes you so sure you can defeat me?" The white haired skullgirl called out as she readied herself for any incoming attacks.

Squigly smirked as he pointed at her headband with her thumb that covered her left eye socket "That's because we're ninjas of Hidden Leaf Village!"

She then brought out her hand to form a blue orb rotating in the palm of her bandaged hand "And we never back down, no matter what!"

**The End!**


End file.
